Hell High
by korena10
Summary: Sakura is a goth with a hell of a life now she has to deal with new friends, rivals, family, school, and maybe new love.How will her friends cope with her largest secret that has been taking her life away? GaaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hell High

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters!

What's up?! A gaasaku story here and this is a dark one to but im gonna be pleased with it!

uuuhhhh...

I don't want to go back to school!!!

"talking"

'thinking'

**'innerself'**

* * *

Chapter 1Hell all over agian

* * *

BeepBeepBeepBreak... 

The pale girl had thrown her alarm clock across the room into the wall to break.. The girl groaned and she slipped out of her bed only to fall onto her cold wood floor. She muttered a string of curse words as she picked herself up and headed torwards her bathroom. She turned on her radio and was playing 'A Vampires Lament'. She took a cold shower since her dad never payed the water bills. She looked in her mirror and stared at the girl looking back at her. She had shoulder length pink hair with black tips and streaks, a large forehead, dark bags under her empty emerald eyes, almost white skin, and scars on her skinny figure. Her face became full of anger as she punched the mirror into pieces. One large piece of the mirror flew out and made one large scratch along her cheek, but she didn't flinch. She just raised a pale hand and placed it over the deep cut and let the blood collect on her hand. She stared at her hand with her blood ran down her hand onto the tiled ground. She silently walked out not even bothering to clean up the mirror pieces or the blood on the ground.

She dressed in black baggy jeans with chains hanging off of them, a plain longsleeved black shirt, a black belt with a skull buckle, a black chocker, black fingerless gloves, black nailpolish, heavy black eyeliner and eye shadow to cover up her bags under her eyes, and finally heavy combat boots.

Yes this is Sakura Haruno. Your regular goth with a hell of a life. Her dad killed her mother, brought random women home to rape, brought his drunk friends over to play poker, locked her in her room for days at a time with no food, he would abuse her mentally, physically, sexually, and emotionally, and no one knew since he kills the women he rapes. Sakura was as depressed and gothic as you could get. She cut herself to numb the pain inside her, killed small animals like stray cats to take out her anger of her father. She knows very well how to fight, she was a black belt, but would never hurt her father. She was scared senseless of him and he knew that. He was a sick twisted man but now was actually sending her to highschool. She has never been to school since her mother was killed. When she asked her father why he punched her and said that he didn't want to see her face all the time. She thanked the gods. She wouldn't have to be at home all the time with him.

Now Sakura was walking to school with a bit of hope that it wouldn't be to bad here. Hey it was either be with your abusive father whose a murderer, or be at a school as a social outcast which she didn't really mind. When she reached the school she just stared at the building witha blank expression. She never showed her emotions to anyone for fear that they would take advantage of them like her father does. She silently walked thourgh the doors and into the empty halls since everyone was outside. She had a good sense of direction and found the principles office in no time. She walked in only to have the secretary stare at her in fear. Sakura wasn't surprised at all. People usuallt take one glance at her and are scared and then run away. The two women just stared at eachother for what seemed like hours when Sakura decieded to speak first. "I'm Sakura Haruno the new student." Teh secretary calmed down a very little bit but was still scared. She lead Sakura to see the principle in her office. When Sakura stepped in she barley dodged a flying sake bottle thrown at her. "Shizune who the hell is this?!" Yelled the blonde principle with an overly large chest that made Sakura never want to bring her home to her father. The secretary walked in like she was trying to get as far away from Sakura as possible. "Th-th-this i-s S-Sakura H-Haruno the n-new student Lady Tsunade.." Shizune said while looking like shes seen a ghost. Tsunade raised an eyebrow but gave a large smile to the stone cold Sakura that made the her uneasy. "Well then lets you your things and out of my face!" The woman said as she got up from her chair and went through a pile of papers. After finding the correct pepers she handed them to Sakura. Sakura just stared at them for a moment then took them and read them over. The first few papers were just some about the school which she skipped reading. She then got to her schedule and read it over.

**Locker Number: 666**(what a fitting number)

**Lock Number: 13, 73, 89**

**First period: Homeroom: Kakashi**

**Second period: Gym: Gai**

**Third period: English: Kakashi**

**Fourth period: Language: Kurenai**

**Lunch**

**Fifth period: Art: Jiryaiya**

**Sixth: Science: Orochimaru**

**Seventh period: Math: Asuma**

'Jiraiya-san?' **'Cool we get to see the old perv in school...at home at poker night is bad enough'** 'he isn't all that bad at least hes friendly a pervert but one of the only people i can fell okay around...' Sakura thought as she walked to her homeroom class with Kakashi. She sighed when she was in front of the door.

When she did open the door to her class all eyes were on her. "Ahh I see the new student is here." Kakashi said with a smile underneath his mask. Sakura just stared at him with no emotion whatsoever. "Well why don't you introduce yourself and take a seat anywhere." Kakashi said with the smile under his mask still on. Sakura closed her eyes and walked to the front of the class. All eyes were still on her. Sakura opend her eyes and introduced herself. " My name is Sakura Haruno I am 16 years old and my life is hell." With that she silently walked to the very back of the class and sat between a bot with blood red hair(guess who.) and a boy with spikey blonde hair(guess who.) Kakashi started class and Sakura wasn't interested at all the only reason she was here was to get away from her dad. She didn't care what they did to her because she knew it wasn't nearly as bad as her home. She took out her ipod and played 'Black Hearts now Reign' by Unearth(very good song) very loudly. Loud enough to make everyone look up at Sakura who was staring at her desk. The blonde kid poked her to get her attention, which he did but got her annoyed. She paused the song and took of her large dj headphones and looked atr him with a blank stare. "Hey there Sakura! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet ya!" The blonde yelled even though he was right next to her. "And this is my pal Gaara! Say hi Gaara!" The blonde yelled once agian and pointed to the red headed bot next to Sakura. Sakura didn't look at him when she sat down but when she did she felt a bit uneasy. But then again she feels that way with just about anyone. Gaara just replied with a 'hn' and Sakura said the same thing. " Jeez Sakura you're just like him. Always saying 'hn' all the time as your answer to everything!" Naruto pointed out. They just 'hned' again.

* * *

R&R 

My eyes are sore now...

What did ya think ne?


	2. Chapter 2

Hell High

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters

Sup?

Woots thankies for all teh reviews!

GaaSaku HinaNaru ShikaTem TenNeji

"talking"

'thinking'

**'inner self'**

This chapter is gonna have ALOT more than the last chapter

Chapter 2

I have friends?

(Skipping to lunch)

Sakura was finally at lunch. She liked to talk to Gaara and Naruto and they were probably the only ones she would really talk to at all. She didn't really know if she was their friend or not though. She wanted to have some friends but with her life it was very unlikly. That was about to change. When Sakura walked into the lunchroom she heard the loud blonde shout out her name. She turned to his voice only to be tackled to the ground by him only because he failed to read the 'wet floor' sign on the floor. "Itai..." Sakura groaned as she got up from the floor but found she couldn't when Naruto was just on top of her with his same old fox grin plastered on his face. Sakura got annoyed. She pushed Naruto to the side and got on her two feet and glared at Naruto who just sweatdropped. "Ne, ne, Sakura-chan I want you to meet my other friends!" The fox-like boy said when he was on his feet also. 'Sakura...chan?' She thought in confusion."Where did the -chan come from Naruto?" She asked the boy. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Do you not want me to call you Sakura-chan?" Sakura was a bit surprised but smiled at him, which was rare for her. "No its fine I just never had good enough friends to call me Sakura-chan." Sakura said with a blush from embarrassment(sp?). Naruto was surpised for a second then smiled at her. "Well now you'll have alot of friends when I introduce you to them! I've told them alot about you and they can't wait to meet you!" The boy said as he pulled her by her wrist over to his friends.

Naruto finally let go of her wrist when they reached the others. Sakura only recongized Gaara from the group and gave him a slight wave and he nodded back. "Hey guys this is Sakura-chan the girl I told you about!" Naruto yelled even though they were all right in front of them. A boy with pearl eyes and a brown low ponytail smaked him in the back of the head." Baka we're right here you don't need to yell." he said quietly but sternly. Naruto held the back of his head in pain. " Jeez Neji that hurt!" the blonde yelled agian. Neji was about to hit him agian on the head but was beaten to it by Sakura. She hit the top of his head with her elbow with an annoyed expression on her face. she muttered a 'baka' and went back to her poker face. They all just stood in a circle and stared at Naruto who was writhing with pain on the ground clutching his head. They looked up when they heard a cell phone ring. All of them took out their phone to see if it was theirs. It was Sakura phone. She looked at the caller id and winced. It was her father. The others saw her become worried and wondered who it was. When Sakura put it up to her ear she winced agian at the voice at the other end. "Hello?" pause "O.k" "Yea I'll tell him" pause "Bye." She hung up and sighed. When she looked up she saw her friends looking at her like she grew another head. "It was my dad don't worry." They all sighed. "Well anyway Sakura-chan, this is Neji, Hinata, his cousin, TenTen, Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari and Kankuro, Gaaras siblings." Naruto explained while pointing to each one of them as he said their name. Sakura just waved to them and they either waved back, nodded, hn'ed, or said hey.

After awhile of talking to them she became fast and good friends with them. She also found out Temari and Shikamaru were dating, same with TenTen and Neji, and that Hinata has a crush on Naruto but the dumb blonde wasn't bright enough to figure it out himself. Sakura was really glad that she had friends now and the fact was still sinking in. When they finnally went to eat they saw Sakura hadn't brought anything. "A-ano Sakura-chan don't you have anything to eat?" Hinata asked. Sakura just shook her head and stared out at the cherry blosom trees outside. "I'm not very hungry Hinata." Not true. Sakura was starving. Her father had locked her in her room agian a couple of days ago and only had water to drink from her bathroom sink. Just cause hes a sick twisted bastard. Now he isn't some fat drunk who sits on his couch all day and smeels. He's the complete opposite. He's really an infamous druglord and buisnessman who is completely filthy rich. He lived in a average mansion but convines Sakura to the small attic. He does act like a good father in public but inside his home its a Hell on Earth. Sakura had to do everything herself that involved herself. Why he treats Sakura like dirt you'll find out later. Back to Konoha High: Sakura and her new friends just went their seperate ways.

(Sakuras phone call from her Father)

"Hello?"

"Sakura I heard that Jiraiya was a teacher at your school and I want you to tell him something."

"Ok."

"I'm inviting him over for anther poker game be sure to tell him to come at 8:00 tonight."

"Yea I'll tell him"

"And you better be damn happy that your not here right now. See you and Jiraiya tonight.."

"Bye"

(To Jiraiyas Art Class of No Return!) (lawl)

Sakura was happy that she was able to see Jiraiya. Out of all the people her father invites for poker Jiraiya is the nicest. After Jiraiya found out what her father had done to her the only reason he went to poker night was to make sure the sadistic bastard hadn't killed her yet. Sakura walked in and greeted Jiraiya. She had herself come earlyso he could tell him the invitataion.

"Hello Jiraiya-san" Sakura siad with a slight bow. Jiraiya grinned at her. He was like another father to her. "Nice to see you Sakura I didn't know you were coming to this school..." Jiraiya said while he patted her on her head. Jiraiya was understanding of her and never acted like his usually perverted self when he was around her. He was just a kind man who was pretty much the only person now who could make her laugh. "Jiraiya-san my father called me a while ago..." Jiraiya went stiff. "He said that it's poker night agian and to come at 8:00 tonight." Sakura explained while holding her hands in front of her to her chest. Not only was it 'poker night' but it was her 'fun night' which was what her father called it. He would beat her and moleste her and sometimes get some of his other poker buddies to join in. Jiraiya of course never joined nor could he do anything to stop it. Jiraiya sighed. He never approved of anything her father did to the poor girl since her father had more power than him. He patted her on the head and smiled at her. "Sakura just be strong." Sakura felt like she could throw up. "Come on lets start class." He said with a grin. Sakura gave him a weak smile and st down in the very back of the class in the corner of the room. Students started filling into the room and she saw Gaara Naruto and Temari sit near her. "Yo!" Naruto said while sitting diagonnally from her. "Whats up Saki?" Temari greeted as she sat in front of her. And of course Gaara just hn'ed and sat next to her. "Okay everyone shut up and start painting on the easel infront of you. Paint your emotions, scenery, or just something totally random I don't really care." jiraiya said and he sat down and fell asleep. The class just stared at him for a minute and started on their paintings. Temari was painting a picture of her and Shika at a beach sunset with their back to you.(Awwww..) Gaara was painting a scene of a full moon in the mountains. Naruto was painting a bowl of ramen(-.-;) Sakura? Well she was painting her feelings...and it wasn't very pretty. Not pretty as in the painting was sloppy, but not pretty as in her feelings werent that good at the moment. Her painting? A picture of a bedroom with blood staining the white sheets, the oak headboard, the coffe colored carpet, the cream colored walls, and a mirror that was broken. At the end of the bed was a rope used used for hanging(I forgot what their called --;) that was bloody around the loop. It was in a great deal of detail and the three watching her now paint were a bit creeped out. They looked at her face to see her eyes glazed over like she was remembering something. Jiraiya woke up and saw the freaked out faces Gaara, Naruto, and Temari were giving Sakura and walked over to see her painting. His eyes widened in surprise. She was painting the scene from her mothers murder. Her Father had told him what happened when he killed his wife and tortured Sakura for the first time. That event was what made Sakura a living shell on the outisde and a complete mess on the inside. Whats worse is that before Hioshi(I dont know her dads name so i made one up..) killed Karin(agian made up name.) he set up a video tape and recorded what happened. (you'll have to wait before i tell ou what happened..its very graphic...) Jiraiya sighed. "Sakura.." he said quietly. Sakur eyes were still glazed overand her hands were still glued to the brush and canvas. He tried agian a bit louder "Sakura." Still nothing.."Sakura!" he yelled. Sakura heads snapped upto face him. "What is it Jiraiya-sensei?" She asked totally unaware of what was on the canvas in front of her. Jiraiya motioned his head torwards the canvas and Sakura went paler then she already was. She bent her head down so her eyes were shadowed. She never wanted to remember what happened... And she wasn't about to lose it in school and in front of her friends. She dug her nails into her right arm causing the scars from her cutting to open up and bleed. But thanks to the thick material of her longsleeved shirt you wouldnt be able to see any blood come through, at least not for a while. The others just thought she was hugging herself. But they saw her look up at the painting."I wonder what had me draw that." She said evenly. "Saki-chan you okay?" Temari asked with clear concen in her voice. "Yeah Saku-chan you all okay?" The blonde asked. Sakura looked at each one of her friends. She stared at Gaara though. He was silent but concern was clear in his eyes. Sakura looked back at the painting agian and sighed. "Yea guys I'm fine don't worry I just spaced out about something." She said with her voice even agian. Her friends were aout to bombarde her with questions when the Bell rang signaling the end of class. What a perfect timne to say: 'Saved by the Bell".

Woots! next chapter it gets good! Sorry it took so long for me to update! Gomen!

R&R!1!


	3. Chapter 3

Hell High

Disclaimer: I dun own any Characters! Ohh the things I would do if i did...Chicken Assed-Sasuke(Or my favorite nick-name: Gay Duck Sauce) would be in much agony to say in the least...w/e

Yay more reviews! Thank you to the few readers of this story!

GaaSaku NaruHina ShikaTem NejiTen

"Talking"

'thing'

**'InnerSelf'**

Sorry I haven't been updating so heres some stuff you should know(I've been doing more reading than typing ,;)

I am going to try and work on this as much as possible.

Other stories I will be working on:

Blood Love(new still need to upload((7 chapies so far!))GaaXsaku)---I have written in my notebook at school -.-;

The Blossom, Sun, and Child at Dawn

Sonic the Hedgehog: Life with a love for Metal (that i need to upload AmyXMetal)

Stories i have given up on:

Hey Pinky

Note: This chapter will be an AkaXSaku Sibling type chapter

and an OCXDeiDei(gotta love !deidei!)

-------NOTE!!!!!!----

Also Sakura is really OOC than what i've portrayed her as so far but ya'know I wanna make her seem happy when shes around then okay?

* * *

Chapter 3

A Dance and Painful Memories (Bloody)

(Last Class with Naruto and Gaara)

"Ne, Ne Gaara wasn't that picture that Sakura-chan made wierd?" Naruto asked his stotic best friend. "It was interesting.." Gaara replied. They were in a Study Hall so they didn't really need to do anything. "Interesting? It was really messed up!" The blonde said loudly but still so he wouldn't interupt anyone. Sakura was in a different class so she couldn't know what they were talking about. "I've never seen anything like taht before...that was really bloody." The blonde said thoughtfully. He shivered. Gaara sighed. "I've seen worse." Gaara said simply. Naruto stared at him...Just stared..."What?" Gaara asked finally. "Nothin Nothin..." Naru-naru( w ) said simply and turned away from him. Gaara's eye twitched. Naruto was silent for a while. "The Dance is this weekend." Nruto said out of the blue. "Your point?" Gaara asked looking at the desk in front of him with mild interest. "You think Sakura-chan will come?" he asked. "How should I know? There's not even anything to do there" Gaara said throwing a paper airplane and flew into Naruto's head. Naruto crumpled the airplane. "There is always the pranking" Naruto said grinning. That caught Gaara's attention. "Fine." was all Naruto needed to hear before they started the planning.

(After School)

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out to his pink-haired female friend. She turned around to see Naruto running at her again but this time dodged him from tackling her. Naruto shot up to her height. "So Sakura-chan you going to the dance this weekend?" He asked way into her personal bubble. "Yeah I plan to Naruto." She said. She was lying. She didn't know there was a dance but if there was any chance to get away from her dad she would take it. "Awesome so you are gonna help with the pranking?" he asked expecting her to say yes. "No thanks im not really into pranking." Naruto's head dropped in denial. "Please Sakura-chan? Please? Please? PLease? PLEASE?!" he well pleaded. Sakura sighed. "Fine but if I get in trouble I blame you." Naruto jumped for joy. "See ya tomorrow!" he said running away from the school. Sakura sighed and huggd herself. She started her slow route back to her house. She ALWAYS took her time getting home.

Sakura quietly walked into her home. None of the maids or butlers paid any attention to her so she went quickly but quietly to her room and collasped onto her bed. She hardly gets any sleep but she likes the soft bed beneath her. She procceded to get changed and take again another cold shower. She ignored the glass pieces and and finished her homework all in a matter of 20 minutes. Her father would be coming home soon and since it's 'poker night' he will keep her in her room until he and his junkie friends decide to screw her. Sakura sighed and started planning on how and when to meet her other friends. They were her friends and they were also people of whom her father didn't really like. Who were they? They are our favorite S-rank criminal organization Akatsuki!(Hell Yeaz!) She was a member and tried to spend as much time with them as possible. They were like her brothers(and sister in Konan's case) and they protected her from anyone even her father. Sakura ended up falling asleep on her bed.

(Morning)

Sakura woke up to her alarm clock. She also woke up with a jump. "What the hell?!" she yelled to no one. **"Dude no one did anything last night!"** Inner cheered. 'They must have gone out.' **"Thank Kami!"** 'You can say that again' Sakura cheered and planned her outfit for the dance. She knew it was an informal and didn't plan anything flashy. When that was done she called her best friend who was in the Akatsuki. Sakura dailed the number...

Ring Ring RIng.

"Hello This is the Bringer of Boom how may I be of service, un?" a male voice said.

"Hey DD is the Crazies there?" Sakura asked. There was a pause and after a few bangs and yells someone picked up.

"HAY SAKURA!" a female voice yelled making Sakura have to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Please don't do that Kodomo I don't want to be deaf..." she said with an even tone.

"Hehe sorry sake..." she would be rubbing the back of her head if you could see her.

"And don't call me sake I'm not an alcoholic drink" She added

"Whatever anyway what time are we meeting today? Same Time and Place?" Kodomo asked.

"Yup." was all Sakura said before hanging up.

She sighed and went to get somethign to eat. Her dad was on a 1 week buisness trip and Sakura was jumping for joy inside.

(11:00 A.M Konoha Outskirts)

Sakura sat on the top of a large stone wall waiting for the Akatsuki to show up. She sighed and swang her legs back and forth and saw several forms approching her. Sakura jumped down and leaned against the wall as 3 forms tackled her to the ground. "Hi Sake!" the three all chimed in. "Hey guys." Sakura greeted as the rest reached them. One with red/orange spikey hair(:3) gave her a hand and helped her up. Sakura dusted herself off and counted how many were there. There was Deidara, Tobi, Kodomo(Three that tackled her), Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Konan, and Paine. Yep 11 Akatsuki's there.

"Hey Sake where's your dad at?" Kodomo asked cocking her head to the side. "He went on a 1 week buisness trip to Europe about something." Everyone there seemed to physically relax. "Anyway Paine did you fill out the forms to get in yet?" She asked turning to the leader of the organization. "There already in." he said plainly.

"oh...Awesome!" Sakura cheered. "You look more cheerful today." Itachi pointed out. "Hehe yeah I guess my dads on a 1 week trip, he didn't do anything to me last night, and you guys are joining my school!" she said getting even more excited. "Well it's good to hear that your doing so well." Paine said patting her on the shoulder.

"You said that your father didn't do anything last night?" Konan asked crossing her arms. "Yea..." Sakura said looking at the stormy gray sky above them.

"Well thats odd...I suggest that you be careful Sakura." Konan said and murmered some other stuff to herself. "Sakura-san did you ever make any new friends at your new school?" Tobi asked behind his mask. "Yeah Tobi I did meet a few people..." Sakura explained. "I'm also meeting up with them tonight for a dance. Naruto said that we were gonna pull some pranks." Sakura said in a thinking position. "I'm not really one for pranks but he wouldn't stop bugging me.." Sakura said now annoyed. "Naruto? that names rings a bell, un. Hey Itachi isn't that a jinchuuriki that you need to get?, un?" Deidara asked the stotic Uchiha. Itachi hn'ed. Sakura hn'ed and Itachi shot his attention at her. Sakura shrinked back behind Kisame. "Anyway Sakura mind if we tag along?" Kodomo asked. "Uhh...yeah sure I guess...but I have to set some ground rules guys." she said getting into a stern position. "1: Hidan has to keep his language down to a minimum. 2:Kakauzu NO BETTING 3: Itachi if your brother trys to kill you try not to cause to big of a scene 4: Tobi STAY WITH THE GROUP 5: Deidara NO BLOWING THINGS UP unless I say so 6: Kodomo if you decide to go huggle Deidara go do that when I'm not there to throw up 7: Kisame NO KILLING ANYONE." She said stomping her foot afterwards for more affect. They all groaned. When they couldn't do the things they loved but aggreed anyway. Things were goona get fun tonight.

* * *

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I Gotta feelin' Somebodys watching me!!!! OOH!

Anyway REVIEW!

SORRY I HAVEN"T POSTED IN A WHILE!


	4. Special Note and Previews

Hi!

You all have the right to throw crap at me!

-Deidara Gaara and Sakura throw crap at Kodomo-

I know I haven't updated in **FOREVER **and I thank those who have the patience

to wait for my updates(or they just preoccupy themselves with others stories)

These next few days I promise to update my stories and work on uploading my two new gaasakus

(If ya haven't noticed I LOVE GaaSaku P)

And guess what! I'm putting in summaried for the next chapters!:

Hell High(I really love this story):

Sakura goes to the dance with the others and soon her dad shows up with several hitmen(Dunno...)

They take control of the school and Sakura's father triggers Sakura's memories of her mothers death

sending Sakura into a far worse panic attack. The others find out everything about her and Gaara

tries to save her from the pain. Her father threatens to rape her but (heroic theme) The Akatsuki show

up and save the day! YAY! Gaara comforts her while the Akatsuki sets everything straight and kill her

father. Sakura now stays with Gaara, Tem, and Kankuro. They meet Sasuke when he says that he

wants Sakura for his little toy and soon gets into a fight with Itachi.

Next Chapter!

Locked Away Memories and Feelings!

(When I was typing that I was imagining it being animated on the show Naruto and ya know where

they always have the Title of the next chapter at the end of the show? yeah I'm rambling...)

The Blossom, Sun, and Child at Dawn(Haven't done much with this story):

NOTE: I have rewritten Kodomo's description if you haven't already read it again..

Kodomo spills the beans about what she does for a living and offers Sakura and Hinata the chance

of a lifetime: To become an Akatsuki! Sakura adn Hinata accept and they soon meet their new partners

Sakura-Deidara Hinata-Itachi and Kodomo-Tobi (Wonderful how that works out) Chaos soon ensues.

Next Chapter!

You're a WHAT!

New Stroies!!!!!!WHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Blood Love(GaaxSaku): Sakura goes to Suna to be a medic and soon grows close with Gaara. After a series of

events she leaves and either Horror or Happiness comes out of it.

Part 1 will always be the same..

Part2? Several parts that I plan to make seperate as sequals.

What are they?:

End1: Sakura is kage of Life and has child/children

End2: Sakura is captured by monsters and child is killed/alive

End3: Sakura saves Gaara and others from monsters with child

Yup that's about it I need votes on which one to do first!

Livin La Vida Loca(SakuxGaa):

Gaara lives with his father and is forced to crossdress(Why? I don't know myself I just got

the idea from another story...)

Sakura is the child of VERY powerful people and has helped those who are living with her. She helps Gaara and

love blossoms from that point on. Sasuke intervines and he gets the crap beat out of him...

That is what's gunna happen! See ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichiwa!

I was planning on waiting until I got 50 reviews but I decided to go ahead and update! YAY! I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated! I have no good excuses! Wah!

Gaara: Lazy-ass

Sakura: Yeah Seriously

Kodomo: Shut up not my fault I was born this way. I can always make this a DeiGaa.

Gaara: o/o

Sakura: NO! NO NO NO NO NO! He's mine!

Kodomo: NO HE'S MINE!

Sakura: He's mine you blonde bitch!

Kodomo: What did you call me you sixhead!

Sakura: -gasp- That's it!

PMSing Kodomo + PMSing Sakura Worlds best cat fight.

Gaara: ...am I forgotten?-sob-

Jin: -sigh- Just start the chapter...

Chicken Soup for a Chicken Ass

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi whined. "Hurry up I wanna leave!""Hold on a sec!" she yelled back at them from upstairs. "I need to call one of my friends!" she said and dialed the number of Gaara's cell phone. It rang a few times before a voice sounded.

"Who is this?" and even voice asked.

"Hey Gaara it's me Sakura are you and the others all ready?" she asked.

"Hey Sakura and yeah a few are all ready there."

"I still don't know why I have to pull pranks.."

"It's considered an initiation in our little "group"." he said sounding like he's said it a thousand times. "Ooohhhhh...and by the way I think this guy named Sasuke was trying to hit on me earlier." she said slowly.

Gaara was silent for a while. "Gaara? You there?" "Sakura I advise you stay away from him." he said sternly.

"Eh? How come?" she asked clueless. "Sasuke...well...no one in our group likes him and he's considered a pimp in the school for having slept with so many other girls. He even raped a few." Gaara said sounding annoyed that Sasuke was messing with Sakura." It was Sakura's turn to be silent for a few seconds.

"You okay?" Gaara asked over the phone. "Yeah I'm fine I'll see you in a bit." she said quietly and hung up. She looked calm for a minute and then yelled at the top of her lungs. "IIITTTTTTAAAAAAACCCCCCHIIIIIIIIIII!!" she yelled through out their small base. Automatically Itachi came in in a half run. "What happened?" he asked quickly. "Sasu-Sasuke ra-rapes girls?" she asked quietly and shakily. "Huh?...Uh he has a bit of a history with it yeah..." the Uchiha said slowly. Sakura looked depressed. "He's gonna be there" she said with anime tears falling down her eyes."And?" Itachi asked. "He was hitting on me earlier and he was WIERD" Sakura said depressingly. Itachi raised and eyebrow and sighed. "Don't worry about him Sakura he shouldn't try anything while we're around." He said encouragingly. "Okay...Lets' go or we're going to be late." Itachi helped her up and the rest of them set off to Konoha High School.

"Hey Sakura-chan you're here!" Naruto said running up to her. He stopped when he saw the others there. "Ummm...who are you guys?" he asked. "We are the Akat-" Deidara started but got elbowed in the stomach by Sakura. "Akatsuki." Gaara said simply glaring at Sasori who glared right back. "Sakura why are you hanging with _them_?" Gaara asked sternly never averting hi glare away from Sasori. "She _hangs_ with us because we're her _friends_." Sasori said to him with venom. Sakura looked worried. Sasori told her that the two cousins hated each other but not _this_ much.

Sakura sighed. "Can you guys _please_ do me this favor and don't fight? _Please_?" she said in a semi-pleading voice. The redhead's eyes softened and they looked at each other and nodded. "Alright Sakura-chan." they said at the same time. She gave them a small smile. "Let's go cause some trouble!" Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand and ran into the school with the poor girl looking like she was about to pass out. Neji being the protective cousin ran after them to get Hinata back. "Get back here you dumdass blonde!" Neji yelled. Sakura elbowed Itachi and said in a monotone voice "Don't try anything with Naruto Itachi you remember what Pein said." Itachi nodded silently. He had orders, as did all the rest of them, not to touch any of Sakura's new friends.

"So Sakura you've never really pranked anyone?" Temari asked tapping her foot on the ground in a random beat. Sakura nodded. Temari and Kankuro grinned at the same time. "Well my dear pupil we shall show you the fine and sacred art of pranking!" they said and also ran into the school. Just as Sakura was about to walk in Konan grabbed her shoulder and bent down to her ear. "Sakura I've been having really bad feelings all day so far. Some things going to happen please let Pein and I watch over you and be careful." she whispered in her ear. Sakura was a little concerned. Whenever Konan got a bad feeling things were probably going to be bad. She nodded and walked into the school where all the others were waiting for the two girls. "Let's GO!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist in the air then cringing in pain from the giant bruise on his head thanks to Neji.

It had only been around 20 minutes before an obstacle came up. Sasuke.(Boo hiss Boo You suck!) He had walked up to Sakura and wrapped an arm around her waist like she was his girlfriend. Sakura was as rigid as ever, like she was frozen. "Hey there Good thing you came Little Cherry Blossom, I've been watching you." He leaned over and brushed his lips over her ear. Which earned him a punch from every guy in The Akatsuki including Gaara. He fell to the ground holding various parts of his body. "Don't you ever touch Sakura-chan again you gay ass!" Deidara snarled. Sakura fell back and was caught by the other girls. She looked like she woke from a nightmare. After Sasuke regained his composure he glared at Itachi. "What are _you_ doing here?" he said more than asked with poison dripping from his voice. Itachi looked as emotionless as always. "Hanging with my friends. Have a problem?" he asked evenly. Sasuke ground his teeth and grinned. "You're not going to last here long _brother_." he said grinning sadisticly. He looked at Sakura who had recovered. "Your father never left for that meeting." he said smirking. Sakura had a look of sheer terror. Gaara and the others were clueless as to what he meant, but the Akatsuki knew...and they spent a while beating up the raven haired boy. Konan walked over to Sakura. "Sakura do you want to leave?" she asked sincerely. Sakura shook her head."Iie I'm fine Konan." she said quietly. Gaara was curios as to what was such about her father but decided to ask her when they were alone.

GOOD PART IS COMING UP!


End file.
